


Icarus

by thundercracer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Just some fluffy Tenkaede stuff, Tenko is super gay and SO AM I, pls validate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Tenko has a crush on Kaede... what is she supposed to do about it?





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Tenko is gay af and SO AM I so here we are. Hope you guys like~

When she was a little girl, Chabashira Tenko loved princesses. Not the same as most little girls tended to. She never wanted to  _ be _ a princess; she didn’t admire them because she wanted to relate to them. She found no rapport with the beautiful, soft maidens. She wanted to protect them. Found herself loving them and wanting to have one of her own. 

 

She grew up very popular with girls. She was always happy with this… other than the fact that these girls who threw themselves at her didn’t actually like her how she’d wish they would. They liked her because she was tall and boyish. That… never sat well with her. 

 

Fruitless was the search for a princess. She cursed her bad luck with finding any girls who were even remotely like one. She was sure there were bratty princesses, but she wanted nothing to do with those. Not the princess with all the makeup and heavy lashes. Not the one who wanted to introduce her to a guy she knew. Certainly not the ones who would try and get her to be with them  _ and  _ their boyfriends. 

 

And, while Tenko was more than willing to protect all girls… she couldn’t help but notice some of them were just as bad as degenerate males. Because of this, unfortunately, she never knew what a real princess was…

 

Until she met Akamatsu Kaede.

 

Soft and sweet. A voice that was utterly musical. Beauty that was heartbreaking - devastating. An absolute gem. Tenko sometimes would think she was more like a goddess than even a princess. She’d finally gotten a glimpse at her dream girl! After all these years!

 

Even so… 

 

Tenko only knew  _ of _ Kaede. She’d never spoken to her, far too scared to initiate any sort of conversation with a girl so pretty. Instead, she would duck her head bashfully as Kaede would walk by. Avert her gaze if the other girl tried to make eye contact. Nearly had a heart attack if she smiled at her. 

 

“She clearly wants to be friends,” Himiko reprimanded her, in the laziest manner possible. She slumped onto her desk, head on her arms. “Just let her talk to you, Tenko. Jeez, it’s not like it would be hard - you wouldn't even have to initiate it. It’s just that easy.”

 

“Himiko!” Tenko reprimanded. “Tenko can’t just talk to a girl that cute! She might die from embarrassment!”

 

“Why is it so embarrassing?” Himiko sighed. “You’re always fussing about how much you like her. Nothing’s gonna happen if you keep just… daydreaming about her, you know. Daydreams are all in your head.”

 

“But Himiko-”

 

“She’s right, Tenko!” Angie cut in suddenly, inviting herself into the conversation as usual. “Daydreams will stay in your head unless you act on them! Kaede’s a real girl, you know? She doesn’t have to be pretend!”

 

Tenko glared but held her silence. She couldn’t argue; her friends were right. Akamatsu Kaede was a real life girl. She wasn’t a princess or a goddess; she was a girl. She was real. She actually existed. 

 

Kaede’s smiles were warm like the sun. And Tenko feared the possibility of getting burned. She didn’t want to end up like poor Icarus, not knowing he was too close…

 

Kaede was confident. Warm. Kind. 

 

Tenko was loud. Annoying. Bland.

 

Kaede was beautiful! She had such lovely blonde hair that just looked so soft… probably perfect to run one’s fingers through. Round cheeks that turned pretty shades of pink and dimples that curled with a smile. Beautiful curves that some would call “a little extra” but Tenko would disagree. She thought Kaede was absolutely perfect. 

 

But, her friends were right. 

 

Tenko could drool over Akamatsu Kaede as much as she wanted. But that was all she would ever do if she continued on like this. She blanched at the thought of Kaede being swept up by some  _ male _ . She couldn’t wait for the moment in Kaede’s straight wedding where they said “speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

That just wasn’t an option. 

 

“K-kaede!” she accidentally shouted, attempting to get the girl’s attention. Unfortunately, starting things out on a difficult foot, she startled her. 

 

“Y-yes!?” she gasped in surprise, caught off guard by the taller girl’s sudden yelling. “Can I help you, Tenko?”

 

Tenko nearly melted at the sound of her name, honey-sweet, on Kaede’s tongue.  _ Stay strong, Tenko! Focus! _

 

“I… Um… I-”  _ Way to keep it together. You useless lesbian! _ “I want to be friends!”  _ NO!  _ “I mean! Friends! Girls! With you!”

 

Kaede, while visibly confused, offered a faint smile. “You want to be friends? I’d love that, Tenko!”

 

“NO!” she shouted, dismayed. Kaede jolted and frowned. “I’m so sorry! I can’t talk around you! You’re so pretty and I just can’t help myself!”

 

“Are you alright, Tenko?”

 

“I wanna date you! No friends! Girlfriends! Darn it!”

 

Tenko was petrified in embarrassment and fear. She hadn’t meant to blurt out her crush like that! Oh but she was so frustrated! Frustrated and flustered and just so confused! Kaede had no right to just sit there, so lovely… so pretty…

 

And she also sat shock straight, very clearly caught off guard by Tenko’s sudden declaration of feelings. Then, she did something that threw Tenko for a loop. She started laughing. A light, but deep chested chuckle that would normally leave Tenko mortified. But… somehow, in this moment, she couldn’t help but find it contagious. And she found herself joining in, finding her own situation rather amusing. 

 

“Oh, Tenko,” Kaede giggled, having calmed down. “You’re so silly… If you wanted to ask me out, why didn’t you just say so? Now everything makes so much sense! I thought you were avoiding me.”

 

“No…” Tenko scuffed the tip of her sneaker across the ground, impossibly flustered by the circumstance she was in. “I… you’re just… so amazing. And I’m not… I guess I was really scared to talk to you; I don’t know how to deal with pretty girls like you.”

 

She looked up, nervous, only to find Kaede’s cheeks a breathtaking shade of pink. Tenko felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight.

 

“You… think I’m  _ that  _ wonderful, Tenko?”

 

“More than you can even imagine.”

 

“You…” It was Kaede’s turn to look nervous. “You’re pretty too, you know?” Tenko imagined that this was what it was like to die; she felt her heart practically stop for a few beats. “You’re brave and kind… I’d love to go out with you, Tenko, if you’d have me.”

This was it. She was totally fine if she died in this moment. She  _ must  _ have died just then… this was certainly heaven, wasn’t it? It had to be. 

 

Realizing as she’d been standing there, just staring -  _ awestruck  _ \- Kaede nervously twirled blonde strands of hair against slightly trembling, elegant fingers. Not knowing what else to do, Tenko swooped Kaede up into her arms. Kaede squawked in surprise as she was suddenly lifted into the air by the admittedly shorter girl. 

 

“Whoa there!” she found herself giggling uncontrollably. “Down girl!”

 

“Tenko can’t help it! She’s just too happy right now! You make me this happy, Kaede!” Tenko squeezed Kaede to her protectively. “I promise to make you just as happy.”

 

Kaede smiled mischievously as she planted a soft kiss against Tenko’s forehead. “You already make me plenty happy… but thank you.”

 

Tenko nearly fainted on the spot. Maybe flying this close to the sun was fine. She’d allow herself the warmth, as long as it didn’t burn her. 


End file.
